Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta is a recurring character on the TV show Glee. She is currently a student at William McKinley High School. Her father, Al Motta, is the wealthy owner of a piano business who donates three repossessed pianos to the glee club in The Purple Piano Project, the episode in which she first appears. Sugar has self-diagnosed Asperger syndrome, which she uses to explain why she can say whatever she wants. After the glee club performs in the school cafeteria in the hopes of recruiting new students, Sugar shows up to audition, telling the club that they're terrible but she's awesome and will be their new star. Her audition is a stunningly horrendous rendition of Big Spender, and she becomes the first person who fails to get into New Directions after auditioning. In I Am Unicorn, her father makes a huge donation to the school to set up a second glee club that will feature Sugar as the star, and recruits Shelby Corcoran to direct it. When Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany join, Sugar assumes they'll be her backup singers, but Santana openly tells her she's not a good singer, and she should stay out of their way, at which point Sugar admits that she "just wanted to be on the winning team for once". Sugar has subsequently been seen dancing and singing in several polished performances, indicating that she has greatly improved. There is a noticeable improvement in her talent as she goes from an awful singer in The Purple Piano Project in her audition of Big Spender, to a reasonably accomplished back-up singer (possibly thanks to the coaching of Shelby and Will), receiving solo lines in several group numbers with New Directions. After The Troubletones place second at Sectionals, Shelby resigns as director, and the Troubletones are told they are all welcome in New Directions, Sugar accompanies Mercedes, Santana and Brittany when they return, and sings We Are Young with the group. In Heart, she gives Will money to pay for costumes and makeup for Regionals, and throws a big Valentine's Day party at Breadstix, where only people with dates are allowed. Artie and Rory compete to accompany her to the party, and Rory is chosen after his claim that he is being deported at the end of the school year wins her sympathy. Sugar is portrayed by Vanessa Lengies. Biography Sugar enrolled at William McKinley High School for the beginning of the 2011 school year. She is the daughter of Al Motta, who owns a music store and donated used pianos to the New Directions in the premiere of Season 3. Sugar comes from a very wealthy family. Season Three The Purple Piano Project .]] Sugar is inspired by New Direction's performance of We Got the Beat to audition for Glee Club. She finds the club after their performance, and bluntly tells them that they were horrible and desperately need the "star power" that she has to offer them. She also states that she has self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome, "which means that she can pretty much say whatever she wants." Sugar auditions with Big Spender and is absolutely horrible. Rachel tells Mr. Schuester that allowing Sugar into Glee would hurt their chances at winning Nationals even more. Although he agonizes over the decision, Will eventually realizes she is right and tells Sugar that she doesn't make it into Glee Club, despite the previous everyone-gets-in policy. Sugar doesn't take this well, calling him a "Broadway Wannabe", says nobody cares of what he thinks, and implies that the angry comments were not Asperger's before storming off down the hall. I Am Unicorn Sugar convinces her dad, the very wealthy Al Motta, to make a private donation to McKinley so they can afford a second Glee Club, starring Sugar. She also convinces her dad to have Shelby Corcoran tracked down to coach the group, since she's "the best show choir director money can buy." While practicing with Shelby, Sugar rudely tells her that she is a bad singer, and that she has a weird nasally voice that she can only stand for so long, but then hugs Shelby after the insult. Pot O' Gold .]] Sugar is glad to see that Brittany and Santana join her Glee Club, believing them to be her new "backup singers." However, Santana soon puts her in her place, telling Sugar that that all she's talented enough for is singing and dancing in the background. Sugar meekly says that she just wanted to be part of the winning team for once, and Mercedes tells her that if she stops trying to be the star and just sings in the background, then she will be. When Shelby announces the name of the club, The Troubletones, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are happy and Sugar (who was in the background, struggling to get a look in) said that she liked the name too. She later dances to Candyman with the other members of The Troubletones. At the end of the episode, she rehearses for Sectionals with the group. Mash Off Sugar, as well as other members of The Troubletones and New Directions, is called to the auditorium by Will and Shelby. Here, they tell the kids that there will be a competition between the two groups. At a meeting of The Troubletones, Mercedes claims to be the captain of the group and Sugar agrees. Mercedes says the medley of their song will be Adele, and Sugar said she sounds like her. In the competition, The Troubletones sing Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. I Kissed a Girl Sugar (along with Shelby, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana) goes to assist New Directions with Finn's assignment of helping out Santana. She sings back-up in I Kissed a Girl with the other girls. During the episode, she is shown to be very friendly with Rory. At the end of the episode, she is surprised when Rachel reveals her suspension. Hold on to Sixteen .]] She joins the rest of her all-girls show choir to give the New Directions a post-Sectionals proposition. This includes, that if The Troubletones win, they can vote in any member they think is talented enough to join their club. Will declines, stating how his club is just focusing on winning. Sugar performs ''Survivor/I Will Survive at Sectionals with the rest of her team, receiving a miniscule solo. Sugar and the other Troubletones are disappointed when they place second and do not advance to Regionals. Afterwards, Sugar is allowed to join New Directions with Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, and they sing We Are Young in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Yes/No offer to sing a duet with him.]] Sugar, along with the rest of the kids, perform the number Summer Nights in the beginning of the episode. Sugar has a solo line in the performance, and sounded good, indicating that Shelby did ''help her learn to sing better. Sugar participates in the celebration when Mr. Schue announces that he is proposing to Ms. Pillsbury. Later, Artie asks her if she would like to work on Mr. Schue's assignment with him. Assuming he is asking her out, she turns him down saying that he's not her type, and that people are really mean so they'd both be judged. She later participates in the ''We Found Love proposal number in the pool. The Spanish Teacher When Will introduces David Martinez to the New Directions, Sugar, along with Quinn, Kurt, Santana, and Rachel, seems to be attracted to him. She then sings and dances in the background to Sexy and I Know It. Sugar is also present for other performances; when Mercedes sings Don't Wanna Lose You, when Sam sings Bamboleo/Hero, when Santana and David sing La Isla Bonita, and when Will sings A Little Less Conversation in the Auditorium. Heart Sugar announces to the members of New Directions that her father has organized a party at Breadstix for Valentine's Day and that they're all invited. But, she tells them they must have a date. When Mercedes points out Sugar is single, she replies "not for long". Rory and Artie then begin to compete against each other for Sugar's affection by buying gifts for her. After Artie sings Let Me Love You to Sugar, she chooses him. However, when Rory announces he'll be moving home at the end of the year, she chooses him as her Valentine. On the night of the party, Sugar welcomes all her guests to the "Sugar Shack". During Cherish/Cherish, Sugar dances with Rory and seems upset that he is leaving, even saying her father would buy Ireland for him. She then sings and dances to Love Shack with the rest of New Directions. On My Way When Finn tells the New Directions about Sebastian planning to put a fake nude photo of him online, Sugar announces she'd feel like killing herself if that happened to her. She is then present when Will tries to make the New Directions know their lives are worth living, and she says she wants to see Sex and the City, Part 3 get released. At Regionals, Sugar performs in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, Here's To Us, and What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). She is then present when New Directions are announced the winners. Later on, Sugar is a bridesmaid for Rachel and Finn's wedding and waits with the others for Quinn to arrive. Big Brother She participates in Cooper Anderson's acting masterclass and Bootycamp with New Directions. She also goes to Six Flags for Senior Skip Day and is seen sitting next to Kurt on the rollercoaster. Choke .]] She is first seen talking with Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana. She laughs at Santana's joke and gets yelled at by Roz who overhears it. She performs in Cell Block Tango with the rest of the girls (however her solo is not featured) and is present when Beiste admits to being in an abusive relationship. She also sits with Tina, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany during Shake It Out, but doesn't sing. Props When Tina says other people may want solos too, Sugar speaks up saying she wants one although she admits she cannot sing. In Tina's dream, Sugar is seen as Quinn, with Quinn playing Sugar. Later, when Puck walks into the choir room, in a dress, Sugar flirtatiously greets him. Later, Sugar expresses her irritation after being forced to sew the costumes for Nationals, and for being looked down on by the seniors, but Tina tells her that she should be a good team player and that she will shine next year. Sugar is later seen sitting by Rory on the Nationals bus, cheering on Rachel and Tina singing Flashdance... What A Feeling and screaming wildly as they set off. Nationals Sugar is seen helping and comforting Mercedes when she falls ill with food poisoning. Later, while Puck and Sam are fighting, she is chanting 'Fight!' relishing in the drama going on. She also complains in the background, saying she misses Mercedes. Before they go onto stage, Finn tells Will they want to win Nationals for him, something Sugar vocally agrees with. Sugar is later delighted to know that Mercedes is well enough to perform. Sugar performs in all 3 Nationals numbers, singing and dancing backup in Edge of Glory and Paradise by the Dashboard Light, and singing backup during Rachel's solo of It's All Coming Back to Me Now along with Blaine, Mike, Rory, Quinn, and Tina. While awaiting the Nationals results, Sugar is nervously holding Sam and Puck's hands, and she vibrantly celebrates when they win. While celebrating their win at McKinley, Sugar is seen pouring out Sparkling Cider excitedly and spraying out the contents onto Rory happily. Finally, at the Teacher of the Year awards, Sugar performs We Are The Champions with the rest of New Directions and she happily hugs Will, showing her opinion of him since The Purple Piano Project has changed greatly. Goodbye Sugar is first seen watching the original five New Directions members perform their number Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. She also makes a contribution with the others non-seniors of New Directions to sing In My Life as a their tribute for the seniors. She later attends the Graduation Ceremony at The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion in support of her friends. Sugar is at the train station to say goodbye to Rachel as she leaves for New York. She waves excitedly but sadly as the train leaves. Season Four The New Rachel Sugar is first seen with the current New Directions members in the choir room, where Wade Adams is introduced to the group. She is later present when Jake Puckerman auditions for the club, calling him sexy. Later, Sugar asks new member, Marley, about her sweater, wondering where she got it. However, when Marley tells her it is a J-Crew sweater, she seems confused. Sugar is next shown is the lunchroom, where she joins Kitty in making fun of the new lunch-lady. She is then surprised to find out that the lunch-lady is Marley's mother, and apologizes to her with the other New Directions members. She later sings Chasing Pavements with the group. Makeover Throughout the episode, Sugar is frequently seen with Artie, starting in the choir room when he announces his candidacy for student vice-president. Sugar later attends the debate, where she is noticeably the only person who claps for Artie after his speech. After Blaine wins the election, Sugar is seen at his victory party. Here, it is revealed that Sugar asked Artie on a date of going horseback riding, which he agrees to. The Role You Were Born to Play At some point in time, Sugar auditioned for the school's adaption of the musical Grease. She eventually gets the role of the character Frenchy, which seems to please her. Sugar was also seen in the audience during Born to Hand Jive. Glease Sugar is particularly outraged when Mr. Schuester announces that Finn will take over Glee club, mainly being concerned that there won't be anyone to drive the bus to sectionals. Later on, Sugar defends Marley against Kitty by insinuating that she had quit the play. She is invited to Kitty's slumber party, along with the rest of the New Directions' girls. There, Sugar joins in with the performance of Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee. Sugar also plays the part of Frenchy in the performance of Beauty School Drop Out and dances in You're the One That I Want. Dynamic Duets Sugar is present at The Secret Society of Superheroes Club's meeting, where she is introduced as her alter-ego Sweet and Spicy, claiming her superpower is "money". Sugar is also present with the rest of the New Directions when Finn announces their new recruits and later on, the theme of the week. Sugar seemed to be enjoying Jake and Ryder's performance of Superman, until the boys start brawling with each other. Sugar, along with some of the other girls, begins screaming and asks Finn to break them apart. She is later shocked to learn that Blaine has possibly transferred back to the Dalton Academy in order to re-join the Warblers. She also joins the New Directions in painting over a graffiti-covered wall during Heroes, kissing Artie and having a good time. She dances with the New Directions in Some Nights and provides backup vocals. Thanksgiving .]] Sugar is first seen practicing for sectionals with the other New Directions while being observed by Marley. Later, Sugar watches the Unholy Trinity sing Come See About Me and seemed to enjoy the performance. At sectionals, Sugar participates in Gangnam Style with the other New Directions members. Sadie Hawkins Sugar is revealed to be the Student Council treasurer. Additionally, she is shown to be a member of Tina's Too Young to be Bitter club. She is present during I Don't Know How to Love Him, when Blaine rejects Tina. She also appears to have rejoined New Directions, attending their meeting in the science room and participating in Tell Him with the other girls. Sugar goes to the Sadie Hawkins dance alone. and sits with Lauren, Dottie, and the rest of the girls in the group, since have been rejected. Coach Beiste encourages them to invite the boys, and Sugar tells Lauren that she will do if she does, and shake hands and Sugar invites Artie, who accepts. Later, Sugar sings Locked Out of Heaven with the other girls. Then, during the whole dance she keeps dancing with Artie, except in I Only Have Eyes For You, because Artie was on stage. She is last seen at the disbanding of Tina's club, but this time all the girls are happy. Personality Sugar diagnosed herself with Asperger's Syndrome, stating that she can "pretty much say whatever she wants," giving her an excuse for the constant insults she gives out. She believes she is talented and better than everyone in the Glee Club but she is actually not as talented as she thinks she is. However, after a while she seems to have mellowed, becoming a generally nicer person; In I Kissed a Girl she not only performs with the New Directions' girls to help Santana but also seems to be talking in a friendly way with New Directions members throughout the episode. Also in Goodbye, she appears to have acknowledged her lack of singing talent saying she wants a solo even though she "can't sing." She also is seen enjoying the performances of Perfect, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Constant Craving, and her singing seems to have improved to the point that she can sing backing vocals as she sings along in the background to'' I Kissed A Girl, as well as her backing vocals in Troubletones performances. In Yes/No, she gets solo line in ''Summer Nights. In Choke, she sings and dances in Cell Block Tango as one of the six merry murderesses, and sang the 'Six' story although her part is not featured in the episode. Sugar tends to be rather quirky, making exaggerated gestures and odd faces in the background. Relationships Artie Abrams When Sugar auditioned for New Directions, Artie seemed to despise her. However, he seemed to have developed a crush on her since then. In Hold on to Sixteen, when The Troubletones disband and the girls are "gui ded" back into New Directions by someone "special", Artie takes this role for Sugar. He asks her out in Yes/No and competes against Rory for her heart, but can't establish himself against the Irishman. In Makeover, Artie states that Sugar had invited him to go horseback riding for a date. In Dynamic Duets during the paint fight they make out. Rory Flanagan in Heart]]In Heart, Rory announces that he plans to make Sugar his valentine's date for her own party, taking himself on with Artie who has a crush on Sugar himself. After he and Artie try to outmatch each other several times, Rory moans how much he misses his family, but how he's sad that he won't be able to spend the rest of his schooldays at McKinley. Sugar then feels really sorry for him and becomes his girlfriend. Songs Solos: Sugar auditions.png|Big Spender (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Big Spender Solos (In A Group Number) Back-Up Trivia *Has 'self-diagnosed' Asperger's and uses this as her excuse to bluntly insult people (i.e. she is simply rude and is using a developmental disorder as an excuse, which further explains her character). *Her favorite holiday is Valentine's Day. (Heart) *Her father describes her as a "Super Nova." (I Am Unicorn) *Her name may be a reference to the song (and perhaps the band also) 'Sugar Water' by Cibbo Matto, which was played in the final episode of 'Nip/Tuck', a show connected to Glee's own Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. *Believes she sounds just like Adele when she sings. (Mash Off) *She is the second person to be rejected from New Directions, but she later joins. Becky Jackson also did not get in, however she was told she would be given an audition in the fall if she so desired. *She is one of only three girls in the club that has not ever been involved in a relationship with Puck, with the others being Tina, and Marley. *She is one of only seven current members of New Directions that has not been slushied on screen, with the others being Brittany, Joe, Rory, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder. *The reason Sugar didn't appear in Michael, Saturday Night Glee-ver, Dance with Somebody, and Britney 2.0 is because Vanessa Lengies' (Sugar's actress) contract for Glee doesn't cover tribute episodes. *Her absence from Extraordinary Merry Christmas is because Vanessa was on vacation with her parents. **It's still unknown why she was absent in Prom-asaurus, and The Break-Up. *Although she admits she can't sing in Props, she demonstrates some vocal talent in several group numbers. Gallery Sugar_mottaa.jpg Sugar_WeFoundLove.gif Sugory_Caps.png Sugaryamused.jpeg 604025_371804332906974_1858315043_n.png Tumblr_mdembqmc721qaxxelo5_r1_500.gif sugar-e1316797306681.png sugar-motta-480x286.png tumblr_lvgemk0Yxi1qfcdl6o1_500.gif Sectionals2012.jpg tumblr_m0shrmQBZg1rnw6pdo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_m4cvpvl6x41rp3rld.jpg Tumblr_mdemk8q4el1qdsjzio2_500.gif 961475_13302192ff53151_full.png imagessug.jpg Picture 22aa.png tumblr_m4oh68HMnu1rolq31.gif tumblr_m57yjwsgM71rpqlkx.gif Tumblr m5ok8ohJf71ryfci0o2 500.gif Tumblr m1nx7y66f41r9s99n.png -Sugory-sugar-motta-29108973-454-339.png Sugar red dress.png Sugar bows.png Somethingjfisjfisd.png Imagessugar.jpg Glee-3x10-sugar-motta-cap-03 mid.jpg 970279 1331195965941 full.jpg Tumblr m02cg2APkL1qdkc1o.png tumblr_lubfx1ZxxF1qj2lhoo1_500.jpg 6BECDE262.jpg big spender.png tumblr_m4axmldibe1qa9migo1_500.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h53m03s239.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h55m07s215.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h11m09s213.png 292156_386410544754844_916492331_n.jpg Sugar_mottaff.png -Sugory-sugar-motta-29108986-500-280.jpg Vlcsnap-2012.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h19m00s24.png 200px-All_motta_-sugar.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h08m57s241.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h16m17s48.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-04h19m41s186.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h25m09s193.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h26m06s245.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h33m00s31.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h33m54s53.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h35m57s11.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-00h08m15s171.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-00h22m48s158.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h20m49s92.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h24m34s46.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h27m11s73.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-02h41m18s127.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-08-23h58m11s183.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h00m14s135.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h04m09s174.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h05m37s36.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h05m44s103.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-05h58m36s101.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h00m24s165.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h03m40s75.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h04m44s201.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h04m57s78.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h09m09s36.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h10m22s254.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h13m38s160.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m28s92.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h48m59s12.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h50m26s117.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h51m13s62.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h51m35s41.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h58m57s93.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m10s226.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m01s39.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h20m31s213.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h21m44s168.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h30m53s6.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h34m55s121.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h49m46s15.png sugar54543543.jpg tumblr_lvutzm9alc1qkd4gio2_500.gif tumblr_lzvnv24sI61qbd895o1_500.gif BSSugar.jpg IMLSugary.jpg HeartSugary.jpg CandymanSugar.jpg CBTSugar.jpg RumourSugar1.gif RumourSugar2.gif DWLYSugar.jpg Tumblr lzahhzgvBL1r1fw9b.gif Rory-sugar-artie-glee.jpg Heart-03.jpg Ed98c237-45bb-4d6f-9b8d-eab04616277d 580 386.jpg FlashdanceSugar.jpg SurvivorSugar1.gif SurvivorSugar2.gif Sdk.jpg HomeSugar.jpg SugarHeart9.gif SugarHeart8.gif SugarHeart7.gif SugarHeart6.gif SugarHeart5.gif SugarHeart4.gif SugarHeart3.gif SugarHeart2.gif SugarHeart1.gif IKAGSugarLopiece.png IACBQuitgar.jpg LOVESugar.jpg LOVESugar2.jpg Tumblr lzot21fJjc1qd4k15o2 250.gif Tumblr m7u651bZI51rbtws7o11 500.gif Tumblr lzot21fJjc1qd4k15o3 250.gif sugar1.jpg Tumblr lzf4bhdxf71qbjrw4o4 250.gif Sugar_motta2.png tumblr_m9r2oy6eKM1rfwkg6o1_500.gif SugarBig.gif tumblr_m4pmdz2dHS1rump8do2_500.jpg tumblr_lzfsm9lneh1r36z2j.gif g320258000000000000ae47f70e8e0f1fe95a17832837a778fb86d65929.jpg zap-tvs-most-awkward-pics-010.jpg Sugar1.png Sugar2.png SugarSeason4.jpg SugarMotta-LoveShack2.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack3.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack4.gif WadeAdams-Unique4.gif Tumblr mciq4lYXb11qe2n6po1 500.gif SugarMotta.gif 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h27m11s73.png Sugarnspicey.jpg Tumblr mdko0oU7951rhc0suo6 250.gif Tumblr mdko0oU7951rhc0suo4 250.gif Tumblr mdko0oU7951rhc0suo3 250.gif Tumblr mdkmcpnqYe1ruydodo2 1280.png Tumblr mdkmcpnqYe1ruydodo1 1280.png SugarSugar.gif|Sugar in Beauty School Drop Out Sugar Motta watching in awe.png tumblr_meh0havavh1qj8dg6o1_500.jpg Sugaar.png Sugar screams.gif Sugar faint.gif Tumblr mg85dnqqsb1rc4hcco1 400.gif Quotes Navigational Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former Troubletone Members